You Got What I Want,So Why Don't You Give It To Me
by berrywarbler
Summary: Why does it seem that Finn's best intentions always blow up in his face? blinnchel-blainchel centric from Finn's POV


Finn wasn't nearly as oblivious as people tended to regard him as. He paid attention to those important to him, even if his world was sometimes obscured by his own selfish desires, and he'd learned from mistakes in the past enough to know that this time, if he really wanted Rachel and him to work, he'd have to work for it. He'd have to listen when she talked, appear to be interested in what she liked, pay attention to her more than when they were fooling around.

Of course, by the time he started really doing so, he didn't know if he liked what he was hearing.

It wasn't that he wasn't proud of her and her role of Maria in the school play, because he was. He had been majorly psyched for her, after all the drama it took for her to land the role, and he'd even been happy for Blaine getting the role over Kurt. Sure, he remembered their kiss from the previous winter as much as the next person, but he also remember Kurt coming home joyously the day Blaine announced that he was incredibly gay. He figured the two would laugh about it and their kisses on stage would be chaste at best, Kurt re-affirming his thoughts when he'd come home from rehearsal.

But somewhere along the way, the way she started talking about Blaine changed.

He didn't put too much weight in it at first, figuring the two were bound to become close friends. With playing the leads in the school play and constantly around one another because of their respective boyfriends, it wouldn't make sense for them to stay distant from one another. But then Blaine's hand would wrap around Rachel's arm a little too long when he was telling her something, her gaze holding steady for longer than necessary. They'd sit near one another in glee, Finn and Kurt shunted off to the side as they giggled together about something or other.

Still, Finn just assumed there was nothing out of the ordinary, knew she did the same with Kurt and would be the same way with anyone else who bothered to realize how awesome she was, and so he waved it away with nothing more than a mild annoyance.

Actually watching the play changed everything for him.

There was the part of him that was devastated about losing out on the football scholarship he'd so desperately been counting on, and he worried that maybe it was tainting his vision. That maybe he just felt like such shit that he could understand why Kurt had run off to Blaine after Finn repeatedly shot him down, that he could see Rachel doing the same. That their voices blended together perfectly, far better than Finn's slightly pitchy tone did with Rachel's flawless efforts. How he was almost perfectly made for her-their heights didn't seem quite as ridiculous as his and Rachel's did, their hands fitting together with ease and comfort as they sang about marrying one another on the stage.

That was the first time the panic settled in, though he didn't voice it to Rachel, hoping that the end of the musical would mean the end of them spending so much time together, and the step forward in his own relationship almost seemed tainted, in a way, as he tried to reclaim his hold on her as _his_.

His worst fears came to fruition one afternoon, the two spread upon her bedspread as they kissed, keeping things relatively tame since her fathers were due home soon. She was mewling softly into his mouth, her tongue caressing his own, and he was having a hard time not pushing her for more. Ever since they'd started having sex, it was taking over his mind even more than it had previously, imagining all the different ways and places they could conquer, but she'd only been on board a few more times in the weeks following. It drove him crazy, his need for her, and every time he saw her stand even a little too near Blaine he was convinced more and more that this was the reason she wasn't more willing to be with Finn.

He tried to focus on the moment, his mouth sucking on her collarbone, and it wasn't until she whispered his name, a soft "Blaine," falling from her lips that they both froze, Finn retracting after a moment to see her eyes wide with panic.

"Did you just-"

"I didn't mean it!" she rushed, pushing herself into a sitting position as Finn backed off of her, feeling exposed even though they were still wearing all their clothes. "It was-I don't know, it was-"

"You said '_Blaine'_," Finn replied, and the hurt in his voice was so prevalent that she tried to project herself closer to him but he just slid off the bed entirely and left, her calls for him to come back so she could explain to herself going unheard as he stormed out of her house.

* * *

He didn't know what to do about it. Rachel had tried calling him, sent him texts apologizing and saying it didn't mean anything, and when he got to his house just to see Kurt wrapped around Blaine on the couch, he felt the sudden desire to just _kick _something.

He ran to his room and ignored their pleasantries that were shouted after him, pacing and occasionally letting out grunts of frustration. Kurt and he had finally been getting to a good place where they were bros, really and fully, before _Blaine _came in and swooped Kurt off his feet, unable to think or talk about anything else. For nearly six months, if there was a sentence out of Kurt's mouth that wasn't somehow centered around Blaine, it was considered a damn miracle in their house. But they'd cut him slack, because here was someone who could finally come in and make things better in a way that Kurt had once expected Finn to do, in ways that Finn just couldn't. They'd moved on, Finn had put any resentment away, and Kurt was finally on a level where his world wasn't centered around Blaine as much anymore.

But then there he was again, taking over Rachel without even trying. He was just his charming, talented self and he had Finn's girlfriend _fantasizing _about him, and it made Finn so angry he nearly lost all sense of himself to go punch the boy sitting downstairs in the face. He knew he'd regret the action, he'd have to explain himself, but the thought was tantalizing as he crashed on his bed face first, letting out a scream of frustration into his mattress.

He must have fallen asleep in his rage, something he didn't even think was possible, because the next thing he knew it was pitch black outside and the TV downstairs was playing the news, noises from the kitchen stirring him more than the thought of dinner itself. He could hear Kurt talking to his mom, wondered if Blaine was staying for dinner and if he was how Finn was supposed to respond to that. He wondered how he was supposed to go to school the next day and face Rachel and know that some part of her wanted Blaine, even if it was only on a physical level.

He listened to her voicemails before heading downstairs, listened as she cried about how it was an error in judgment, her mind had wandered and she was just as caught off guard as he was, that Blaine was nothing more than a friend to her, and she sounded so earnest that he wanted to believe her. But there was all the evidence stacked against her, and his main goal was to make her happy.

If Blaine was going to make her happy, he'd find some way to get Blaine to come around.

* * *

He formulated a plan as best he could as he sat through dinner, partially relieved to see Blaine leave before they sat down for their meal. He kept quiet, though that wasn't too far off-base as he shoveled food in his mouth, trying to think of what exactly he was going to do.

He nearly spit out half his glass of milk when the idea came to him, and try as he might to forget it as he apologized while Kurt ranted about how it nearly got on his new scarf, it wouldn't leave him. Even as he went through the motions of glancing at his homework before spending hours playing video games instead, it was there, at the back of his mind, taunting him.

He'd have to remind Rachel that he was better than Blaine, and somehow that equated to a competition in his mind. But there was no way he'd hand her over to the other, pass her off and the fact that Blaine was with Kurt didn't even register as he was reminded of all the times Blaine's eyes had lingered on Rachel a little too often, of how he always seemed to have gravitated towards her, and if Finn was going to offer her one night with Blaine, then Finn was going to have to be present for this as well.

It'd be like a fucked up threesome, he decided, laughing humorously to himself as he threw his game controller on the ground and gave up for the night. Definitely not the kind he'd ever wanted to get himself into, but if it was for Rachel-he'd do it, for her. To make her see that Blaine wasn't going to be into her like he was, that he wasn't going to love and care for her as completely as Finn did.

He just had no idea how to propose the idea to either of them.

Over the next few days, he promised Rachel he wasn't upset-even if he was, but it was better to move on from it in his own way than to have Rachel freaking out over it constantly-and tried to figure out exactly how to go about it. He decided to go after Blaine first, because if he could get Blaine to agree, Rachel would undoubtedly be on board.

The problem lay in cornering Blaine.

He finally managed to nearly a week after the incident, pulling him aside after glee as everyone was leaving for their cars, Rachel rushing off for a dance class and Kurt headed off in a separate direction to work on his class president campaign.

"We need to talk," Finn said quietly as he approached the shorter boy, suddenly feeling defensive even though it was his own doing, even though he could walk away and pretend he had nothing more to say.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, leaning against his locker and looking up at Finn with apprehension. He couldn't really place blame in the other, not after how Finn had been treating him, even if it was mostly subconsciously.

"This is going to sound really, really ridiculous," Finn stated, Blaine simply looking at him as he waited for Finn to continue, "but I need-well, I don't, I'd rather this not have to happen at all but-"

"Spit it out, Finn," Blaine interrupted and Finn nodded, stealing himself against the preposterous statement he had to say.

"I need you to have a threesome with Rachel and me." Blaine's eyebrow shot up, his lips quivering with an unused laugh, but he managed to control himself with a clear of his throat before questioning Finn with a simple 'what'. "Look, okay, I don't want to ask this anymore than you want to be asked," Finn started, "but-okay, there's something weird with you and Rachel and the other day she said your name when we were fooling around and-"

"She did?" Blaine questioned, Finn even more annoyed at the controlled passive look on Blaine's face, as if he was trying so hard not to be pleased with this fact.

He almost shot out that he needed to prove that he was better, and this was the only logical way he could be involved in that without the two of them running around and sneaking behind everyone's back, but Blaine seemed ready to talk. "You realize that Rachel isn't my type, right?"

"She's more your type than I am," Finn shot back, unable to help himself and Blaine quieted down at that, a slightly tense silence falling upon them. "I didn't think there was much of a chance that you'd do this, especially with Kurt," he finally continued after a moment, Blaine's face blanching slightly at his boyfriends name, "but if there's a chance that she can get it out of her system, supervised-"

"Do you really think that if Rachel and I wanted each other, we'd resort to sneaking around?" Blaine asked, and Finn nodded.

"I know her, and she goes after what she wants."

"She hasn't gone after me though," Blaine argued, and Finn barely contained the snort that threatened to explode.

"Are you kidding me?" Finn retorted. "She spends more time with you than she does Kurt or me. Why do you think Kurt is really pissed at her? You think it's because of some stupid school election?"

"He's mad-"

"He's mad that she could potentially cause a threat in his life again, Blaine," Finn said, looking the other boy straight in the eye.

"Then why are you giving me the opportunity to do something like this?" Blaine shot back, starting to sound aggravated. "If Kurt is so damn important to you, and you know if he found out that this was even mentioned he'd be upset, why do it?"

"Because I love her!" Finn all but shouted, Blaine's face remaining tense. "I love her, and I want to do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if it means bringing you along."

"I'll think about it," Blaine said quietly, "But I don't-Rachel and Kurt have enough problems on their own. This shouldn't go further than the two of us-eventually Rachel, if I agree but-Kurt can't know. He'll blame it on her, Finn."

Finn's face set into stone but he nodded before Blaine walked off, feeling even more apprehensive about this idea than he had before. Kurt hadn't come into the equation in his mind at all before now, and suddenly he couldn't help but think that Kurt _should _know, and he wondered if it was only because of Blaine's adamancies against the idea that made him want to tell his brother.

* * *

He ultimately decided not to, knowing that if Blaine was right-and he hated that, more than anything else, knew Rachel and Kurt better than Finn could even attempt to. But if Kurt knew about what the other three were planning, he'd probably murder all of them, even if Rachel still had no idea.

It wasn't until he got the text from Blaine-_I'm in_- four days later, only moments after he had left his house and Kurt was helping prepare dinner while Finn sprawled across the couch, that he knew he had to take the next measure and tell Rachel.

That was the terrifying option, more so than approaching Blaine. Whatever her reaction was could make or break their own relationship, he knew, if he let it. He sat her down on his bed the next day after school, a small smile on her face as she asked him what was going on, pulling him down next to her.

"I've been thinking," he said, and she immediately tensed, her body on red alert before he rushed forward to kiss her gently, to reassure her for a moment that it wasn't anything bad, he couldn't even think about them ending without his own embarrassing breakdown. "Remember that afternoon that you said Blaine's name?" he continued quietly after a moment, and before he could stop her she was on a roll.

"It didn't mean anything, Finn, I promise, I thought we were-"

"Rachel, breathe," he told her if only to get her to quiet for a moment. She did so, seemingly hesitant and he noticed her chewing on the inside of her cheek, something she only did when she was really nervous. "I asked him to join us."

"Join us?" she asked, eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

"Like, _join us_," he emphasized, waving a hand between the two of them but she still didn't seem to understand, asking if they were going to have a frank conversation and how it was completely unnecessary before Finn told her to stop once more, finally letting out the words he was trying to evade. "I asked him to have a threesome with us."

She was shocked into silence for approximately 30 seconds before she opened her mouth again. "But you're straight and he's gay and why would you do that, especially without asking me first, Finn, what about Kurt and-"

Finn clamped a hand over her mouth when she wouldn't pause, already growing weary of the subject. He thought convincing Rachel would be the easy part, and while he was almost relieved she was putting up a fight against it, he didn't think it was for the reasons he really wanted her to. "Rachel, he already agreed to it," he said quietly, her eyes widening once more as she nodded, the information seeping in. "And I know-okay, no I'm not attracted to Blaine, but you are and if it'll make you happy," he shrugged, Rachel peering at him curiously.

"You asked Blaine to join us because you thought it'd make me happy?" she questioned, and he just nodded before she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek as she slid into his lap easily, Finn finding himself relieved at the close contact from her. "I know that I shouldn't be attracted to him, and that this is way out of the norm for us but-"

"It'll get it out of your system," Finn supplied hopefully, and she nodded with a smile before leaning forward to kiss him, whispering that she'd make it up to him by showing him just how attracted she was to Finn still, an offer he was more than willing to take her up on.

* * *

The day they'd planned in secrecy finally came, Finn showing up an hour earlier than planned so he could spend some time with Rachel on his own before Blaine appeared. There was a certain excitement in her that normally lay dormant in their activities that he couldn't help but resent as they made out, his hands grasping her thighs as she lay on top of him. "I know this is different, and potentially a little scary," she murmured, her voice low in a way that made his gut coil with desire, "but I do appreciate you taking the opportunity to be adventurous, and I can only hope that one day we can figure out something to do for you as well."

Finn silenced her with another kiss, assuring her that she was all he needed and ignoring the stab that seemed to echo in his head that she couldn't return the sentiment.

Blaine, for his part, seemed nervous when he finally appeared, letting himself into the Berry house and knocking on Rachel's door hesitantly. She smiled at him coyly, Finn's fingers instinctively digging in deeper on the bare skin under her skirt, Rachel waving Blaine over with a waggle of her fingers.

Blaine sat himself on the edge of the bed, tense and sitting far too straight to be comfortable. Rachel bit her lip and glanced at Finn as if to ask for permission, to make sure it was really okay, and despite the bells in his head yelling 'No!', he nodded.

"Just remember," she said quietly, her eyes on Blaine instead of Finn as she vacated her spot on top of him to move towards the other. "If anyone gets uncomfortable, it ends."

"Barbra, bowties and football," Blaine grinned, relaxing a bit as he recited their safewords, her fingers dancing around the collar of his shirt. She had a smile on her face too, and as Finn moved to sit up, they seemed to lock eyes before Blaine closed the distance between them, kissing her.

It was weird, without a doubt, and as she leaned further into the kiss he was reminded of the one from her party more so than the ones they'd shared on stage. They'd kept themselves in check, he realized as Blaine wound fingers in her hair and Rachel grabbed his arm, fingers wrapping around it delicately as her mouth fell open and Blaine's tongue delved inside it. He already wanted to cry 'football! football!', but there was a morbid curiosity inside him that kept him quiet.

Blaine's hands fell to Rachel's waist, her mouth pulling away from his to suck on tendons in his neck. He shot Finn an apprehensive glance before pulling Rachel further into him, dragging her into his lap. She let out a sigh, one Finn knew from personal experience meant she was content, pleased with how things were progressing, and as Blaine ran a hand up her shirt, Finn couldn't see why she wouldn't be.

Finn had known even from the beginning that he'd be more of a voyeur than a participant, sitting back and watching as the two kissed more passionately, her hips rolling into his when his hand reached her breast. He still wanted to scream, to kick and shout and punch, but this was his own doing. If he could make them see that this wasn't how it was supposed to go, they'd leave one another alone and Finn could have his girlfriend back.

What he hadn't anticipated was how comfortable Blaine seemed to be with Rachel. How he had no qualms lifting her shirt over her head, his mouth leaving open mouthed kisses across her skin while he hands splayed across her ribcage, holding her up in his lap. Finn watched as Blaine left a hickey on her collarbone, Rachel's soft groan of appreciation further leading Finn into more confusion as he felt his own dick start to call to attention.

She bit her lip as Blaine unhooked her bra, a thumb swiping over one nipple as he took the other in his mouth. Finn replayed the words 'it's all for Rachel' over and over in his head, but when Blaine's grip turned vice like on her hip as it bucked into him, Finn could barely suppress the urge to knock him out.

Rachel's fingers worked with the buttons on Blaine's shirt, sliding it off his shoulders quickly and capturing him once again in a kiss, one with such passion that Finn had rarely if ever seen her do with himself. It seemed to ignite a fire in Blaine, his hands firm around her waist as he pushed her down on the bed before one trailed up her skirt, her thighs falling open for him and Finn could see the bulge in Blaine's jeans as evident as the one in his own.

Finn moved to lay next to Rachel, if only to remind her of his presence, and while Blaine's eyes flashed dark in his direction-a hint of annoyance behind the lust that seemed to overtake him as he started kissing his way down Rachel's body, she merely placed a small kiss on Finn's shoulder before turning her attention back to Blaine.

He was sliding her out of her underwear and skirt, all at once, leaving her completely exposed for the two of them as he bit down on her inner thigh, her legs hooking around his shoulders. Finn felt vaguely nauseous-this wasn't even something he'd done to Rachel, she'd never spoken of any desire for it, but it was evident by the pleasure etched across her flushed skin as Blaine opened her with his fingers before lowering his mouth on her that she enjoyed it. Her fingers wove in his curls as her back arched, one of his hands holding her apart so his tongue could latch around her clit, the other pushing fingers inside of her.

"Blaine," she gasped, the name a hushed whisper off her lips as her hips moved forward, trying to get more of him than she had. Finn couldn't help but palm himself over his jeans as he took her in, her breathing ragged as she chewed fiercely on her lip, one hand leaving Blaine's head as she tweaked a nipple, playing with it gently.

Finn replaced her hand with his own, something she seemed grateful for with a short glance in his direction, but then Blaine seemed to move his mouth lower, Finn realizing he'd actually started moving his tongue inside of her, and her thighs practically quivered around his shoulders as she came with a small shout, turning her face into Finn's arm before she was pushing Blaine away.

Finn felt victorious for approximately 3 seconds before she was clawing for Blaine to move forward, his hands fumbling to remove his own jeans and Finn could only keep his disgust to himself as Rachel pleaded for Blaine.

Blaine, at least, looked in Finn's direction to make sure it was okay, even as she hooked her legs around Blaine's waist in an attempt to draw him into her, and Finn couldn't do anything but shrug. Even if he yelled and screamed 'football' it wouldn't stop them at this point. Rachel seemed completely oblivious to his existence, and as Blaine sunk into her, her mouth falling open as he buried his face in her neck, Finn was sure he was going to throw up.

It wasn't fair, he decided as he got off the bed and tried to watch from a completely objective point of view. It wasn't fair that Blaine looked that much better with her, their dark hair blending in as he nipped along her neck and ear, his hands grabbing onto her ass so he could push into her further, controlling the tempo that made Rachel plead for more. They looked like they fit, perfectly, something Finn knew would never happen with himself and Rachel.

They gave and took from one another almost seamlessly, Blaine muttering with a groan about how hot she was, how tight and warm and wet and she could only gasp for breath in return, her chest heaving with unused breaths as her head rolled back, her hips molded perfectly into his own as she ground into him. He let out his own shaky groan at that, and Finn could tell that they were both close. Blaine kissed her, his fingers almost white where they held onto her hip and her ass and Finn knew he was coming, Rachel doing the same as she bared her throat, Blaine biting down onto it before they both seemed to collapse.

As they lay there, Blaine retreating from inside her with his hands moving softly across her abdomen, Rachel's own tangled around the base of his neck while they kissed-tenderly, _romantically_-Finn realized what a mistake he'd made. He'd done the last thing he wanted and handed her over to Blaine, and even if Rachel denied wanting more, said she loved Finn more, he could see it plain as day now.

He was second to Blaine once more.

* * *

Blaine disappeared after a little while, the kiss on Rachel's cheek almost too intimate for Finn's taste, considering that she herself was wrapped up in a sheet and still beaming up at him. It wasn't until he was completely gone that she moved towards Finn himself, where he was sitting on the ground, placing a hand on his knee and asking if he was all right.

"Fine," Finn snapped, her hand retracting immediately as hurt flashed across her features.

"You were the one who wanted this, Finn," she reminded him gently, and he just let out a snort, shaking his head because this was so far from what he wanted that he didn't know what he had been thinking.

"Well maybe I was wrong," Finn retorted, Rachel frowning as she ran a hand through her mussed hair, her lips still chapped and he was willing to bet she was still tasting Blaine on them, the thought causing him to stand up and walk past her, despite her pleas to come talk to her about this. "We'll talk about it later," he said, slamming her door shut and leaving her behind, not knowing who he hated more-Rachel, Blaine or himself.

* * *

He spent the night stomping around his room, kicking things over once in a while when he felt too much rage, and when Blaine showed up a few hours later to spend time with Kurt, it was all he could do not to go scream in his face about what he thought he was doing, sleeping with his girlfriend and his brother all in the same day.

He made his presence known, loud and clear by storming through the living room where the two were watching a movie on his way to the kitchen, overhearing Blaine tell Kurt that he'd be right back, he just wanted a drink before he appeared in the small room.

"You're pissed," Blaine said quietly, Finn nodded with a roll of his eyes. "It's not that I don't get why, but-you were the one to initiate it," Blaine pointed out, and he wanted to punch the smirk off Blaine's face. "You could have stopped it at any point."

"Really? Could I have? Because sometime between you grinding into my girlfriend and eating her out, I'm pretty sure you both forgot I was even there," Finn hissed quietly, Blaine grimacing in return but not saying anything to defend himself. "Are you going to tell Kurt now?"

"No," Blaine said quietly, moving closer to Finn. "No, you know what will happen if anyone does-he's not going to blame me, Finn or even you-and if it's really about Rachel's happiness than don't mess up her friendship with him."

"Maybe I should," Finn snapped. "Maybe then you two will stop whatever-"

"We're not doing anything!" Blaine interrupted, his hand slamming on the counter a little too loud and Kurt called out for them, Blaine turning his head to look into the living room. "No, it probably wasn't the best idea for any of us to agree to doing that, Finn, but it's done, and it's in the past and the best thing for everyone involved is to move on."

"Can you tell me that you don't have feelings for her?" Finn demanded as Blaine turned to go, low enough so that the words wouldn't carry into the other room but loud enough that he knew Blaine would hear him, and sure enough he paused his movements, not answering before he moved once more, leaving Finn to stew alone in the kitchen some more.

* * *

He had to tell Kurt. He knew that it would potentially ruin his friendship with Rachel, probably his relationship with Blaine, but after seeing what he had-there wasn't a doubt in his mind. There was sexual attraction, and then there was acting on repressed feelings, and the two had moved into the latter during their afternoon together. It had happened right there in front of him, and try as he might he knew there wasn't going to be a happy ending for any of them.

He couldn't do it, couldn't stay with Rachel when he knew she was pining after Blaine. He wondered how long he'd been oblivious to it, if it had started with the play or if it was left over from the previous year. He wondered how Kurt didn't notice that Blaine was clearly feeling the same towards Rachel, especially with all the resentment the two had had between them about things like this.

"Why the hell would you ever do this, Finn Hudson?" Kurt accused when Finn told him the whole sordid story, Kurt's eyes narrowed in Finn's direction.

"I was trying to make Rachel happy!"

"With _my boyfriend_?" Kurt screamed, and Finn had to admit it was slightly terrifying the way Kurt started pacing, his fingers tugging at his scarf as he moved back and forth. "Jesus, Finn, you really just do not think things through. Things were _fine_, they weren't doing anything, and now- jesus, you realize they're together right now?"

"What?"

"Blaine said he couldn't come over because Rachel was helping him with an English project, but they're probably-" His face fell, the image of Blaine and Rachel doing lord knows what clearly playing over in his mind, and Finn wanted to snap that at least he didn't have to deal with proper visualizations for it. "Let's go," he snapped, grabbing the keys to Finn's truck and storming out of the house, Finn trailing behind.

They were hesitant when they got to the house, staring up at the window they both knew led into Rachel's bedroom, the light on and Blaine's car parked out front. "We're really going to confront them?" Finn asked quietly, and Kurt seemed to find strength from Finn's question, nodding before barging in, not bothering to knock.

The two were in Rachel's room, sitting on her bed with a book between them looking-at first sight-like they were actually working. But Rachel's hair was a little out of place, her skirt not completely straight like it was supposed to be, and they were sitting so close it wasn't hard to envision them having only parted seconds ago.

"Finn? Kurt? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, her tone so rehearsed it broke Finn's heart in two, because it was so obvious to him now, what they were doing. That maybe the other day hadn't even been the first time, and maybe Finn couldn't even bring himself to find out.

"What are you two doing?" Kurt hissed, snatching Blaine's hand and pulling him off the bed. "You stay away from my boyfriend, Rachel Berry, or so help me-"

"You told him," Blaine said simply, staring at Finn where he nodded, Kurt stopping his threats as Rachel pulled into herself.

"Yes! At least he did! Why didn't you? Why did you agree to it in the first place?" Kurt yelled, Finn asking Rachel quietly if they could talk while Blaine tried to defend himself.

"We weren't doing anything," she started as soon as they made their way downstairs, her eyes wide and a little too manic for Finn to fully believe her. And even if she was telling the truth, what kind of person was he that he couldn't trust her anyways?

"I think it's a little too late for it to matter," Finn said quietly, Kurt's voice carrying down the stairs as he shrieked.

Her bottom lip jutted out, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, and Finn couldn't help but pull her into a hug. "Look, this is probably my fault for forcing this to happen-"

"You didn't force it," she cried, holding onto him tight.

"If I had left well enough alone, it might have passed and we could have worked through it but-I can't be second to him, Rach. Not for you. It's all or nothing and I don't have all anymore." She didn't deny it, only making him feel even worse, but he leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek regardless. "Maybe one day we can move past this but for now-I can't look at him without wanting to punch him, and I can't look at you without wanting to cry."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying to hold onto him, and he let her until Kurt came clomping down the stairs, Blaine following and looking mildly irritated until he took in Rachel and it was then that Finn knew he was doing right by her, passing her off to Blaine before heading out the door with Kurt.

He had set out to find a way to hold onto her tighter, and in the end let her go anyways.


End file.
